


The Lost Fairytale

by CourageousPrincess



Series: Final Dreamer Mix [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Death, Sora's mom is an acual character, fairytale style, implied murdur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPrincess/pseuds/CourageousPrincess
Summary: A Fairytale of lost chronicles. A remembrance of a past thought to be forgotten, and a warning to the future.
Series: Final Dreamer Mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766656
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's finally gotten into KH proper? And subsequently came up with an au/story for it that hopefully is a lot more comprehensive and makes sense than the original
> 
> I promise, I don't have a problem coming up and writing stories.

A long, long time ago, when the world was still new and young, when there was only just the heaven above and the earth below. Darkness and light existed in equal measure, a harmony of opposites brought upon by the Kingdom Hearts; the wellspring and origin of light and darkness. In this land of origin, life bloomed. In this cradle of soft twilight, guarded by the land and by Kingdom Hearts, the buddy humanity flourished.

It was in this land the guardian walked.

For the people of the land, the guardian had always existed, as old and powerful as Kingdom Hearts itself. The guardian, who answered to the name Lox(lock), wandered the land as they pleased, grappling with the strange creatures born from light and darkness that the people avoided out of fear. Using a weapon they named the ‘Kyae’, a mighty sword-esk blade of an odd shape, there was nothing they couldn’t best.

Where did this warrior come from? Why did they fight the creatures of shadow and light? For what reason did they wander the land? And, why did Kingdom Hearts seem to answer to their weapon? Many mysteries surrounded Lox, many, many curiosities left unstated even when they answered such questions. Only a choice few did they answer.

Born from the same nothingness as the heart of the world, Lox was the twin to the great impediment of light and darkness. Kyae was their heart given shape, a blade of heart that was as mighty as the shimmering core of the world above. They were what connected the world to its heart, the lock and key so to speak. They wandered the land fighting monsters to maintain the balance of Kingdom Hearts; while the monster of both sides could never best each other, should they war the land would be torn apart. 

For many years Lox wandered the land, watching the seasons turn and the fledgling humanity learn and grow. As the world changed around them, Lox continued their duty, until eventually, it was time for them to change as well. The pull to return to Kingdom Hearts, a faint call they had always heard, grew into a beckoning melody. Soon enough, the call would become louder, and they would need to return to oblivion soon enough.

Kingdom Hearts was many things; both light and darkness- yet neither at the same time, creation and destruction, nurturing and poisoning. The heart of the world was the embodiment of opposing forces in balance. The one thing it was not, the one thing Lox was; harmony. Through the soothing ‘heart’ of harmony, Lox was the equalizing element of warring forces. The catalyst that made equal powers harmonious. For a time, they could do their duty separate from their mindless twin, but eventually, they would need to return.

In preparation for this, Lox, trained two apprentices.

One of the cheerful and kindred Blesk. Despite the burn of darkness that left parts of their pale skin darkened to pitch, they were practically the embodiment of light and warmth. The other was the cool and rational Sumerki. Their introverted and somewhat gloomy nature gave them a natural affinity to darkness. Despite being opposites of each other, the pair were very close. Both were orphans Lox had taken in, training them to inherit the duty of maintaining the world’s balance in their stead.

Though Lox was not related to either by blood, as the three trained and lived together, and as the two small children grew into older, stronger youths, none could doubt the guardian had become a parent to them. Lox had taken them in when they had lost everything, and loved and nurtured them as the guardian’s own.

Eventually, the day came when Lox had to heed the call of Kingdom Hearts.

On that day, Lox led Blesk and Sumerki to an open field; the last place their master would be seen.

Smiling, lox said: “Blesk, Sumerki, you have both grown into fine young warriors. I am proud and honored to have witnessed how you both went from lost orphans to masters in your own rights.

“It is a shame I will not be able to see with my own eyes, the world you two will usher in. But do not fear, for I will always watch over you both- as a part of Kingdom Hearts!”

Summoning Kyae, Lox held out the weapon to both apprentices.

“Now, my final gift to you, my dear apprentices, will be the keys to unlocking the door to Kingdom Hearts. Take Kyae, and pull!”

Both youths took one of Kyae’s twin handles and pulled. The sound of glass breaking punctuated the transformation of Kyae into two weapons. In Blesk’s hands was a key-shaped blade that was silvery-white in color, the guard surrounding the grip a golden yellow. In Sumerki’s hands was a similar weapon; a key-esk blade-shaped exactly like Blesk’s, with a golden blade and white guard. Dangling from both weapons was the silhouette of a head made from three joined circles, attacked by a thin chain.

“These are the kingdom Keys, the two haves of my Kyae-blade. Blesk, you hold the Kingdom Key of light, and Sumerki the key of darkness. With these Kingdom Keys, go off and defend the harmony between darkness and light in my stead. Train apprentices of your own, use these Kingdom Keys to awake the potential in their hearts and teach them to maintain the balance, as I did to you both.”

“Master Lox-!”

“Master-!”

Both youths watched as Kingdom Hearts appeared in the sky, glimmering in pale blues and soft silvers. Patting both their graduated apprentices on the head, Lox smiled before disappearing in a flurry of light, returning to their other half as decreed.

With weapons in hand, a mission inherited from their master, and a newfound determination in their hearts, the apprentices-turned-masters set out into the world to maintain the balance of light and dark. They did not travel together, both deeming it better to travel separately and cover more ground apart. They both had their own goals, things they found needed to be done now that Lox was no longer with them.

The world had changed, and so had both the light and the dark.

As they wandered the world, grappling and defeating wisps of light and shadow, Sumerki eventually found a creature unlike no other. Human in appearance, the creature was neither man nor beast. Affiliated with neither light nor darkness, the spirit-creature was something all its own.

The world had never had concepts like ‘good’ and ‘evil’, only monsters and humans.

“I am the wandering soul,Shirk,” It introduced itself.

“Greetings, and I am the dark master, Sumerki, one of Lox’s two apprentices.” They replied in turn.

Shirk’s eyes sparkled at the name. “oh, Lox mentored apprentices? I had wondered why no one had seen the guardian in many years. Master Sumerki, I would be very honored if the two of us might talk some more,”

Sumerki, who saw no reason to distrust the other, only knowing to be wary of the monsters that roamed the land, agreed. “That sounds pleasurable, though I must warn you, it has been many months since I’ve last conversed with another like this.”

Not all change was for the better. As humans grew and learned, and their awareness of the world deepened and natured, the seeds of something that wasn’t darkness gestated and sprouted in the hearts of some. These seeds of negativity would bring with them a calamity.

Ignorant to the changes in the rest of the world while under Lox’s care, and the change to the hearts of man, Sumerki did not be weary when they sat down to converse with Shirk. They talked about many things, from Sumerki’s time as Lox’s apprentice, to how the world was now. In the past, the monsters of light and darkness ignored humans in favor of grappling with their opposites, but Shrive spoke of tales of these monsters attacking people and settlements.

As the dark master grew more and more concerned with these fables, Shirk hid its sly smile. 

“Before Lox vanished, they and I spoke once. We discussed ways to prevent potential chaos, to make the harmony that maintained prominent even if they weren’t here to fight the monsters. Unfortunately, your master just didn’t have the power,” Shirk lamented. “but, I can see great power in you, master of the dark, I believe you can do what your master was unable,”

Sumerki, unnerved by the previous stories and fearful for the balance agreed. Shirk hid it’s satisfied grin from view, eyes glinting with unseen malice.

Blesk, wandering their own journey to maintain balance, eventually found a human settlement. In the distance, it appeared to be a small down. The small smile the light master had when they better saw the town turned to horror. Running toward the town with broken walls and collapsed buildings, Blesk arrived at the shattered remains of a battlefield. The scratches and holes were all made by monsters, that much was clear. But why? Monsters shouldn’t attack humans, they had no instinct to.

“The people, they did not survive,” Blesk could feel the lingering death. “…How could this have happened?”

“Evil grows in the hearts of man. Selfishness, malice, cruelty, they have taken root in the hearts of some,” A voice replied.

Leaning against a tattered wall, her body bruised and beaten, but alive, a young woman looked up as the guardian of light. Her crystalline blue eyes swam with tears, grief of relief- it was hard to tell. Blesk rushed to the survivor’s side.

“Can you tell me what happened.” They asked.

“…A human. The lead some of the monsters here. When the blank ones and the white ones saw each other, they started fighting. We humans got caught up in the fight, I’m the only survivor,” She answered. “as well as the person who did this, though they fled before the fighting started.”

Prizrak, the sole survivor of her village-turned warzone. Others in her place had not been as fortunate; those that survived the fighting died when none came to their aid until far too late. No one knew why those individuals chose to bring calamity to their homes.

Using their magic to heal Prizrak, when the young woman was strong enough to walk, the pair fled from the ruins that stood as a grave to so many people.

Sumerki, unknowingly, brought chaos to the land. Shirk was not the benevolent conspirator it presented itself to be. A force that transcended dark and light, creation and destruction. Evil incarnate. Under its orders, the dark master herded many monsters from both sides to human settlements, instigating more and more fights that lead to the loss of many, many human lives. Stories rose up of a wanderer with a key-shaped weapon, guiding the monsters of light and shadow to defenseless towns.

But, just as stories of Sumerki’s folly were whispered, tales of Blesk’s heroism and Prizrak’s aid in evacuation spread. The Kingdom Keys, one bringing chaos and ruin, the other salvation and hope. Eventually, these two sides would clash.

Reunited in the lonely place they had said farewell to their master in.

Staring each other down, Blesk tried to talk their friend down, bringing them back to their senses. Unfortunately, so much time spent around Shirk had caused the dark master’s mind to become clouded, lost to the lies of the evil soul and its twisted endgame. Its plan was to use Sumerki’s Kingdom Key to open a door and usher in waves of Kingdom Hearts destruction, decimating the land and ending it. Creating a blank sleight for it to reshape the world in what it deemed a better visage.

Dark and light clashed in a furious battle for the world, Blesk trying to reclaim their friend’s heart while Sumerki struggled to subdue the other. Near the edge of the struggle, Prizrak grappled with Shirk to stop its evil plan. Eventually, they managed to free their fellow master, opening their eyes to the reality around them. Their happy reunion turned to tears when Prizrak, cornered by Shirk, was devoured by monsters of darkness.

Grieving for their friend, Blesk, with the assistance of Sumerki, entered the fray once more, determined to end this battle for good. Shirk, even with its swaths of monsters, was no match for the two masters trained by Lox. The battle ended with its defeat, but not without further casualties. As they brought their Kingdom Key down, shattering the vile creature’s heart, Blesk’s body was impaled by a dark thorn.

Death was staved off by magic, the enchanting power used to heal the master of light. Unfortunately, the damage done to their heart was not so easily fixed. Blesk fell into a deep slumber, promising to one day awake.

“This isn’t goodbye, I promise, it’s just a little farewell, for now,” They promised.

With only Sumerki remaining, it fell to the dark master to defend the future.

Their first action was to craft a castle, a safe place for Blesk to rest until their heart had healed. This castled was crafted deep in a forgotten forest, at the edge of down. Casting an enchantment that would prevent those with evil in their hearts from getting to the mast of light, dooming them to wander through twisted halls ad infinitum until they either wandered out, or died. Saying their final farewells, Sumerki left the Castle in the Dawn to fulfill the other mission left by Lox.

Wandering the land, the dark master gathered many young hearts who showed promise. Using the power their own master had once used to awaken their potential, Sumerki gave form to the power in the children's hearts. This power took physical form in the shape of weapons. The weapons all bore a striking resemblance to the Kingdom Keys. Though they were all different, all grander and more colorful than the simple silver and gold keys, each blade shared the striking key shape their master’s held.

Many years passed, as dutifully Sumerki trained many apprentices as their master had once. These apprentices who wielded key-weapons would be the guardians of balance one day; the defenders of the future and harmony between light and darkness. It would fall to them to combat the creatures of darkness, both old and new, as well as the monsters of light.

The heart-seekers; creatures of darkness born from those whose hearts were consumed by darkness. The fate that befell Prizrak after she was consumed by the dark monsters. By the time Sumerki had learned of their existence, and their nature to steal the hearts of others, their numbers as swelled to the point the young master of darkness couldn’t cull them with their own power. The hearts collected by the heart-seekers could be released, and the people restored the power of the Kingdom Keys as well as the key-weapons granted that. Though Sumerki lamented their apprentices would have to defend the world from their own mistake, the master was humble enough to know they couldn’t solve the problem with their own power alone.

As they trained apprentices, three individuals caught the dark master’s attention. Three friends who showed differently than their peers. One was a boy with an affinity for darkness; Oras was a small, shy boy who was rarely outgoing in front of his peers. Though, away from their prying eyes, he was a curious heart with a pension for getting into trouble. Another was a boy with quite the affinity for light; Roik was a serious, stalwart boy who didn’t often say much. He was dedicated to his training, and fiercely protective of his two friends- though had a bit of a short temper. The last was an energetic girl with an affinity to both light and darkness; the tricky and mischievous Ariki. She was constantly pulling her friends into a plan of pranks and trickery.

The three of them were as close as Blesk and Sumerki had once been. Roik had even come to bear the master of light’s Kingdom Key. Oras showed potential to bear the dark Kingdom Key when the time came. The Kingdom Keys were special weapons that chose their wielders; one of darkness and one of light. With Blesk unable to wield the key of light, a new inheritor was chosen. 

The three were so happy together, and showed so much potential. It was a shape when tragedy befell them.

Shirk, though broken and scattered, was not truly dead. It’s conscience persisted, allowing them to cheat death. The creature’s only desire was to incite chaos and destruction. With those goals in mind, Shirk turned its sight upon the fledgling guardians. Their unguarded, unchallenged hearts offered many choices. Eventually, it made its selection; Roik and his easily influenced heart of light.

Though it existed as little more than a phantom, Shirk whispered into the young boy’s ear. Words of darkness, words of light, words of anger, words of spite, it whispered and whispered into the light guardian's heart, into his heart. Little by little, it solidified its control over him. The work was slow and tedious, but if it moved too quickly, the dark master would notice.

Many years passed, and, soon enough the three were ready to become masters in their own rights. A trial to determine if they were fit to be masters, fit to go out into the world on their own and fight. Sumerki stood before the three, ready to test them. Each passed. Each became a master, a guardian who would work to maintain the balance of their world.

It was in the evening, following the cheer and congratulations for the three newest masters, the Shirk attacked. Roik was not the type to lash out and attack his friends and peers, so instead of rallying the young man to fight, the fracture creature possessed his body and puppeted him. Wielding the Kingdom Key, it attacked apprentice and master, cutting both without hesitation. By the time the dark master caught wind of the carnage, several were already dead at the hands of primeval.

Finding the possessed master in the trial room, the weapon pointed at the chest of his friend Oras, Ariki leaning against one wall with her free hand pressed toa bleeding shoulder, Sumerki recognized at once the face of their old foe.

“Release Roik at once!” They demanded.  
“Oh? Now why would I do that? It’s taken me a long time to mold his mind into something I can possess,” Shirk countered. “It’s a shame I had to possess him, but the boy was just too good to outright attack his peers.”

Once more the dark master had failed. They had failed to recognize the return of an old enemy, and their apprentices had paid the price this time. Master and graduated pupil clashed, Kingdom Key against Kingdom Key. Unlike Shirk, who truck with the intent to kill, the dark master attacked with the intent to disarm Roik’s body, knowing the apprentice had to be there still. With this difference in intent, Sumerki fought with a disadvantage.

Eventually, the master found themself backed into a corner, overpowered by Shirk’s intent to kill.

“Roik!” Oras cried.

The smaller boy threw himself between his possessed friend and master.

“I know your still in there- fight, please!” He pleaded.

“Silly boy, your friend had been buried so deep down, you’ll not be seeing him again,” Shirk chuckled.

Lifting the Kingdom Key with the intent to kill the other, the boy it puppeted went still and stopped right before the blade could do Oras harm.

“What- gah!”

Roik, surging upon his captor, the one who used him to hurt and kill, and tried to use him to kill his friends. Seeing the opening, Sumerki rushed forward. Using their Kingdom Key, the managed to sever the ties holding Shirk to Roik. The latter slumped forward as control of his body was returned.

Acting quickly, Sumerki opened a door to Kingdom Hearts. If they could trap Shirk in the space where the world’s heart was, it would not be able to harm anyone else. Though this would cost them their very life, it was a small price to pay if it meant trapping Shirk. Tossing Oras their Kingdom Key, they dragged Shirk’s conscience into the waiting blackness, knowing the boy would close the gate.

Falling into the blackness, the dark master’s existence was snuffed out. It would fall to the surviving masters to defend the future. Hopefully, they would do a better job than their foolish master.

Many more centuries turned.

The users of the key-weapons found strong enemies on all sides. The monsters born purely from light and darkness, the dark heart-seekers that stole the hearts of others, and those who harbored evil in their hearts. With a plethora of danger threatening the world, the masters found their numbers dwindling faster than apprentices could be trained and tested. Stretched thin, they were not prepared for tragedy to once again befall them.

Hoshi was an apprentice with a strong affinity to light. He was always smiling and was most often seen staring dreamily into empty space. He was a relaxed heart that rarely took anything seriously. It was a testament to his potential that he rose in the ranks to become one of the strongest apprentices.

Though he was lax with his training, and more than a bit spacy, everyone around him believed Hoshi to possess a good and noble heart. His aloof disposition served to mask the growing malice in his shining heart. Unbeknownst to those around him, Hoshi questioned why they worked too hard to maintain the balance, even going as far as to sacrifice their lives. Light and darkness would exist in equal measure whether or not they battled.

Was harmony worth the price?

Though Shirk was sealed away in the blackness between Kingdom Hearts and the world, fragments of its heart still lived on. Hoshi’s growing negativity attracted those fragments, like a moth to an open flame. When these fragments assembled, Shirk spoke. And, unlike Roik, Hoshi listened openly and willingly. He listened, and made Shirk’s cruelty his own. 

It was time for Harmony to end.

And end it he did. Calling his fellow apprentices to the training hall, the young man willingly and gleefully cut down his peers. Mercilessly he killed everyone present, both the apprentices his age and those younger than him. By the end, Hoshi was the only one left alive.

Silver tongue spinning a tale of lies, Hoshi pinned the blame on someone else, escaping the consequence of his evil. Before more apprentices could be gathered, a call-to-arms rallied the remaining master to a fight of Shirk’s design. There, only Hoshi would be left standing. An unforeseen side effect of this was the disappearance of the mindless monsters born of light and shadow.

Only the heart-seekers remained.

Hoshi, as the only key master left, had no opposition to shift the future in his favor. He took on an apprentice, a boy with the same affinity to light as him, and the same hidden malice. This boy was just as eccentric as his master. Hoshi was carefree and lax, while his apprentice was energetic and always fooling around. Constantly cracking jokes and doing silly things, there was rarely an air of seriousness around him.

The apprentice soon became a master, and in turn took upon himself 6 apprentices of light. Discarding users of darkness, the apprentice-turned-master taught his apprentices to favor and defend the light from the darkness. He painted the darkness as a necessary evil; always there, always waiting.

Plans were made; designs of tragedy and pain that would drag the future down a grim path of further bloodshed and chaos. When the 6 were finally worthy of being titled as masters in their own right, the master took each aside and gave them a role. His first, and eldest apprentice was given the role of observer; watch the future unfold with his own eyes and the special eye of the key-weapon gifted from his master. With it, the master could see the future as it unfolded, and know what choices had to be made. Knowing what was to come made setting choice events in motion child’s play.

To his five young apprentices, each were not only given a special role and a book containing his visions of the future, but told to gather key-welders and form factions. One was made the leader. Another was told to support the leader, but should he find the first’s actions to be dissatisfying, to take leadership himself. Another was given the role to watch the rest with a fair eye, and report all she saw to the leader and first. Another was given the role to train key-wielders regardless of faction; the survivors of the coming war who would rise up from the ashes. The last was warned of a traitor and given a special page of prophesied events. It would fall to him to suss out the traitor and end them.

With each role, the seeds of doubt and distrust were planted.

Soon after, the master vanished, returning to Hoshi’s side and watching from afar as everything spiraled into war just as they had planned. Faction turned on faction, pointing the key-weapons meant to destroy monsters at their fellow humans. It was a grim, horrible war that pitted child against child, friend against friend. The waring of light even, miraculously, somehow called down Kingdom Hearts. Though, only for a short time.

When the smoke and ash cleared, the world broke apart, light swallowed by a grim darkness. Only small sparks remained, sheltered and nurtured in the hearts of children. It was in them that new worlds emerged from the darkness, new hearts for the heart-seekers to hunt.

The plants nurtured by the hate and distrust of the former 5 masters were not burned and killed in the way. They survived, and thrived, and would soon enough choke the new order built up by the survivors. The ones excluded from the war and left to rebuild. They were given one of the poisonous prophecies, the ones meant to further guide the future towards ruin.

With the world fractured into many smaller worlds of light and darkness, all plunged into chaos- the harmony of the past left forgotten, the Kingdom Keys fell into a deep, deep slumber. They would wait for the day when noble hearts of light and darkness to emerge from the chaos to guide the world back onto the path of harmony once more.

“The end,” Azara announced, closing the storybook. At her feet, three children blinked up at her owlishly.

“Thanks for reading, mom!” Sora, a small boy with untamed brown hair and soulful blue eyes chirped.

“That’s such a sad story, no one gets their happy ending,” Kairi, a small girl with straight brown hair and kind, deep blue eyes murmured.

“I know, but not all stories end happily, especially for the villains,” Azara said gently, petting the girl’s hair.

“But those stories are just as important, they remind us that the world isn’t all nice and kind,” Riku, a boy with white hair only slightly less messy than Sora’s, pointed out, his sky blue eyes still wide with wonder.

“I suppose, but many of them sounded like good people at heart, all they wanted to do was help people,” Kairi pouted.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m gonna grow up to be someone who fights the mean people, and doesn’t let them win!” Sora declared adamantly. “I’ll never let Riku or you fall to evil like that!”

Azara chuckled as she slid the book back onto the shelf. She had read that story several times to Riku and Sora, and now she was sharing it with their new friend, Kairi. ‘The Lost Fairy Tale’, when her father read it to her as a child, her reaction to the story was much the same as Kairi’s. It was a sad story of loss, and how those with good intentions could have their hearts taken advantage of, hurting those they care about.

It was for that reason she’d read the story. So the children could learn to be wary, that evil could be anywhere, waiting to exploit their kind and small hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably(maybe) illistrate the storybook portion. I write this with that motife in mind, so character descriptions are purposely vuage.


End file.
